


Maybe This Time (She Gets the Girl)

by yesgalaxies



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character of Color, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Rosa Diaz is not a robot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesgalaxies/pseuds/yesgalaxies
Summary: She just fixes Gina, never blinking, until the other woman deigns to look up from her phone"I think I have a crush on Santiago.”





	Maybe This Time (She Gets the Girl)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this fandom! I apologize if this is extremely ooc.  
> Just an idea that I got during my lunch break and I rolled with it.

Rosa enters the breakroom and closes the door swiftly behind her. Without a word, the detective plops herself down on the chair in front of Gina and waits. Rosa doesn’t even acknowledge Terry who’s eating his yogurt by the sink. She just fixes Gina, never blinking, until the other woman deigns to look up from her phone.

“What? I’m a little busy here,” Gina drones, dragging out every syllable a little longer than truly necessary. 

As soon as they make eye contact Rosa, blurts out in a complete, emotionless manner, “I think I have a crush on Santiago.” 

The sergeant drops his spoon in the sink; metal clanking loudly against the stainless steel.

“Whoo, alright…” Gina perks up; she is definitely here for  _ that _ . She puts her phone, screen down, on the table and places one hand atop the other, before leaning forward. She stares at Rosa with a creepy, all-knowing smile that makes the detective shudder on the inside.

Before any of the two women could say anything else, Terry retreats to the bullpen, mumbling a barely audible, “Excuse me, there’s somewhere else I got to be,” as he leaves. The sergeant knows better than to stay, lest he wants to be pulled into the conversation against his will. He likes Rosa, he really does, but romantic affair his not his thing.    


“So strong, yet so weak,” Gina says, shaking her head in judgment. 

The door slams shut behind him, and Rosa stands up abruptly, sending her chair skidding backward. Coming in here, talking to Gina was a dumb idea. Rosa has absolutely no idea why she has admitted her attraction to Santiago to her of all people. It’s not like they are friends (are they?). Confessing to the captain would have make more sense now that Rosa thinks of it. At least Holt wouldn’t mock her. She knows because they actually have talked about that kind of thing before.

“Rosa, sit down.  _ Please _ , tell me more, tell me more,” Gina presses, waving her fingers out in front of her.

Rosa rolls her eyes but does sit albeit with reluctance. She crosses her arms in front of her.

“This is ridiculous. I don’t know why I told you,” she says honestly.

“Because, I’m like, the goddess of love. People confess that stuff to me all the time. Now, I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but enough about me. You. Amy. That’s what I want to hear about, come on.”

“I saw these fancy paperclips at the store. 5$ for like, twelve of them. I bought them,” Rosa sort of explains.

“Wow, if I had known this story was gonna be so riveting I would’ve asked Charles to get me some popcorn, ”Gina says, getting bored. “You’re gonna have to elaborate on that, girl.”

“Because they made me think of Amy, and I wasn’t even annoyed I was acting so...gross,” she adds, definitely sounding annoyed now. “Then I could picture that pretty smile she gets when she talks about new binder clips, you know, the one that makes her eyes all bright?”

Gina just stares at her, openly disgusted by the words coming out of the detective’s mouth.

“Whatever,” Rosa continues, choosing to ignore Gina’s expression, “you know what I’m talking about. Anyway, it led me to think about her laugh. I like the sound of her laugh, even though laughing is stupid. Point is...everything I hate, I don’t mind when it comes to Amy. I  _ think  _ I even like it.”

Gina shivers. “Damn, Rosa, I think you are in love with Amy.”

“Doesn’t matter. I don’t even know if she likes women. She probably doesn’t.” There’s a resolute finality to the way she pronounces those last words. Rosa has spent her teenage years and early adulthood crushing on girls who would never consider her a possibility. She is used to her feelings being unrequited, never takes it personally, but it doesn’t mean it does not suck.

“I can help you find out.” Gina leans back in her chair, turning her head towards the door but keeping her eyes on the detective. She shouts, “Amy! Rosa wants to know if you are into sexy times with sexy ladies.”

Ten pairs of eyes turn into their direction at once as an awkward silence falls over the 99 precinct. Rosa scans the room behind the window; something akin to relief floods through her when she doesn’t see Santiago.

Placing both her palms flat on the table, the detective hisses through clenched teeth, “I am gonna murder you.”

“Oh, I’m so scared,” Gina replies sarcastically. “Police. Police.” The red-head rolls her eyes.  “Relax, Diaz. Amy likes you too.”

“Right. How would you know?” Skepticism mixed with a slice of hope colour her voice.

Gina shrugs, her eyes once again glued to her phone, “I basically had the same conversation with her last week.”

“What?”

“That girl is living under the rainbow flag,” she says, raising her hands above her head, forming the shape of a rainbow, “and it got the name Rosa all over it.”

Rosa’s lips twitch upward. She gets up and leaves without another word.

“You’re welcome,” Gina drawls.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to drop me a comment to tell me your thoughts :)  
> You can also come and say hello over @yesgalaxies on tumblr xx


End file.
